


Смотрите по средам на канале CW

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Public Relations, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телеканал CW собирается внести новый пункт в контракт Джареда Падалеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотрите по средам на канале CW

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на ФБ-2013.  
> Спасибо Lauriel за поддержку и неоценимую помощь с матчастью!

***  
Агент звонит в понедельник, в восемь утра. Дженсен подтаскивает себя через половину Джареда к его телефону, брошенному на скомканной подушке:  
  
— Привет, Дэн, он на пробежке, — сонно хрипит в трубку Дженсен. Один маленький, крошечный, двухдневный гребаный передых! — Или в душе. Не знаю.  
  
— Джар... а, привет, Эклз, — тупит Дэн-мать-его-Спило. — Пусть он наберет мне, как закончит купаться или светить своей задницей на весь Эл-Эй.  
  
— Чего там? — Дженсену хочется зевнуть, но теперь он почему-то никак не может. Поганое ощущение, челюсть сводит.  
  
— Извини, брат, что разбудил.   
  
Иногда Дженсен думает, что Дэн Спило неплохо бы смотрелся в какой-нибудь поганой белой рэп-группе. На пару с Падалеки, ага.   
  
Когда Джаред заходит в комнату, стряхивая с волос воду, Дженсен уже не спит. Более того: он одевается. Хуже: он раздраженно тянет из чемодана свои старые джинсы, вытертые, с дырой на заднице. Под карманом дыры не видно, но Дженсен все равно так выражает свое отношение к руководству.  
  
— Ну, — философски произносит Джаред, — это было предсказуемо, раз уж мы в Лос-Анджелесе, лето. И как всегда что-то назревает.   
  
— Скатаюсь с тобой, — Дженсен почесывает мятую после сна щеку.  
  
О как. Ему, значит, не позвонили.  
  
  
***  
— Джаред, мы хотим обновить твой контракт, уточнить пару пунктов про публичные появления.  
  
Теоретически, Дженсена тут быть не должно. Представитель канала — молодой, весь из себя демократичный, без пиджака и с распущенным галстуком, как же зовут этого пизденыша? — сказал, когда они вошли: «Рады вас видеть, мистер Эклз», а потом без смущения повернулся к пиарщице Сьюзен Гомес, подружке Кортез: «Разве мы вызывали мистера Эклза? А, неважно, так даже проще».   
  
Джаред закидывает ногу на ногу, утыкается подошвой ботинка в подлокотник. Он знает за собой эту херню: когда происходит нечто официальное, он как бы типа делает вид, что все, сука, не так серьезно, как оно кажется. Дженсен одергивает взглядом. Он не смотрит ни на юристов, ни на пиарщицу, ни на Грега Барланти — этот здесь с какого хера? Он же руководитель производственной группы «Стрелы». А. Ну. Все понятно.  
  
Дженсен смотрит в глаза, усмехается и выгибает бровь: «Ну? Все понятно?»  
  
— Джаред, перейду сразу к делу. Ты знаешь, мы выпускаем сейчас новый сериал, «Стрела». Они молодые, а ваше шоу так выросло, ты большая звезда. Помнишь, как мы раскручивали вас через «Смолвилль»? Пришла ваша очередь помочь. Знаком со Стивеном Амеллом? Ну, конечно, знаком.   
  
Амелл, точно. Дженсен вспоминает здоровенного недалекого канадца, виделись где-то на вечеринках канала. Шумный, и когда ржет, похож на коня, обожравшегося перед скачками стероидов. Хочется встать и дать Джареду в ухо, чтоб не растекался так, кретин, от этой фальшивой насквозь похвалы. «Ты большой, чувак, ты много добился, чувак». Иногда Дженсен сам пользуется этим приемом, раскручивая Джареда такой вот грубой лестью на очередной заход в койку. Впрочем, здесь-то происходит ровно то же самое.  
  
Пизденыш с CW продолжает «съем», профессионально убаюкивая Джареда словами:   
  
— Ты отлично работаешь в социальных сетях, младшим коллегам пригодилась бы твоя реклама. Можно зафолловить Амелла в твиттере, подружиться с ним. Покажитесь вместе в баре, выпейте пива, засветитесь перед камерами на нашей вечеринке. Только не перегибай, никакой голубизны. Фанаты и без того вам отвесят.  
  
Джаред думает, что быстрый, как бы случайный взгляд чувака в сторону Дженсена при слове «голубизна» как-то уж слишком непрофессионален. Все это, конечно, противно слегка, но вполне привычно. Амелл вроде ничего такой.   
  
— С мистером Амеллом мы поговорили, он согласен. Подтолкнешь его, направишь.   
  
— Сделаю, ладно, — Джаред кивает. — Когда вечеринка? А Дженсен…  
  
— Ребят, вы поймите нас правильно. У Дженсена действительно уважительная причина, чтобы не появляться сейчас на мероприятиях. Как дочка, мистер Эклз?  
  
— Спасибо, все в порядке.  
  
Вот теперь Джаред видит: Дженсен смотрит на них, на каждого и ни на кого. Собран, сух, суперпрофессионален. Ни одного лишнего тона в голосе, ни одного лишнего мимического движения. Блядь, Джаред, похоже, никогда так не научится.  
  
— Ну вот и славно. Мисс Гомес, обсудите с мистером Спило детали? Спасибо, ребята, за встречу.   
  
Дженсен идет к лифту первым, ощущая позвоночником, как Падалеки за спиной накрывает: легким откатом и еще — осознанием.  
  
Просто бизнес, детка. Ничего личного. Помнится, примерно это сообщил Дэн Спило своей подопечной Женевьев Кортез, разрывая с ней контракт — конечно, только после того, как Джаред объявил о свадьбе.   
  
Все прозрачно, кристально ясно: их разводят по разным углам, как боксеров после матча. Никаких появлений вместе на публике, никаких общих случайных фото. Вы помните, какие Джаред и Дженсен хорошие друзья? Конечно, помните. Но у Джареда есть еще один друг, классный парень Амелл, он мачо, и очень кстати играет в нашем новом отличном сериале. Не пропустите премьеру второго сезона «Стрелы». В девять вечера по средам.   
  
Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, когда садятся в черный выпендрежный корвет Падалеки. Если бы не шлагбаум впереди, Джаред сорвал бы с места за четыре секунды до ста миль в час, но и без того получается громко, с визгом шин и ревом мощного движка. Дженсен прикидывает, насколько сильно его ненавидит Сьюзен Гомес, которой пришлось разбираться с его ляпом на римском коне, когда с сестрой Кортез произошел несчастный случай. Надо ж было, действительно, спизнуть такое на публику: «Я был с Джаредом, когда ему позвонили». А-га. В четыре утра. Кажется, пиарщице лишь частично удалось направить мысли фанатов в нужное русло «вы-не-так-расслышали».  
  
  
***  
Они яростно трахаются в спорткаре на ближайшем съезде с пустынного шоссе. Джаред тормозит в облаке пыли, откидывает сиденье и молча садится сверху, скрипит потной кожей по коже салона, щедро ставит синяки в качестве извинения — сам, блядь, не до конца понимая, за что.  
  
Дженсен мстит ему, не растягивая, зажатого с отвычки; не целуя в рот, как он любит: чтоб легкие болезненно пекло от нехватки воздуха и сил; не массируя пальцами затылок, от чего Джареда обычно плющит, как от легкой наркоты.   
  
Щетина скроет все потертости, ожоги и засосы, как пиарщики канала привычно скроют их раздражающую связь. Член Дженсена внутри ходит жестким поршнем, бьет прицельно в простату, ебаный же снайпер!  
  
Если Джаред кончит без рук, Дженсен наверное, совсем слетит с катушек, вывалится без штанов из тачки и заорет, что он обожает этого мудака. К счастью для всех, сейчас у них слишком быстро, и без рук Джаред не сможет.   
  
Его телефон звонит назойливо где-то на полу салона и бодрый мужской голос говорит автоответчику:   
  
— Хей, Джаред, это Стив Амелл. Прошвырнемся сегодня в бар?


End file.
